The Bloody Butterfly
by Darkmother
Summary: Yuuki Cross was always thought as the good girl prefect with the bad grades who was always doing patrols at night for gods knows why but no one knew what she knows about the Night class or that sometimes during the day or night she'd get visions of herself covered in blood
1. Slowly Falling

**Prologue**

Yuuki Cross was always thought as the good girl prefect with the bad grades who was always doing patrols at night for gods knows why but no one knew what she knows about the Night class or that sometimes during the day or night she'd get visions of herself covered in blood, the room and the people were also covered in blood if there was people around when she was having an another "episode" as she was so fondly calling them, little did she know that she was slowly going insane drowning in her own memories that were trying to break through the spell Juri put onto Yuuki for her protection no one but Kaname Kuran knew Yuuki was a ticking time bomb…

Chapter one

So here I am sitting in class trying not to sleep during it because we have a test coming up soon and I need to focus on passing it so class president will not get angry at me again but it is so difficult to focus, I am extremely tried from doing my nightly patrols also from my episode's I have been getting, you'd think that with some sleep I would be free from these "episodes" however I am not every time I go to sleep be it during class/ having a nap on the headmaster's comforter or actually having some sleep after my patrols I'm plague by the nightmares of a women embracing me however there are rivulets of blood running down bosom and onto her white dress that she always would be wearing.

"Yuuki… Yuuki they're serving pork stir fry." Yori-chan whispers to me, trying to wake me up.

"I have to get there before everyone else does" I say as I stand up ready to go to the dining hall. Then I suddenly realized that everyone one was still taking notes on Pythagoras theorem and the teacher was glaring at me for my outburst.

"Cross, one hour detention."

Yori-chan stayed with me during the detention, and then left me while I went down near the gates of the Moon dormitory trying to keep the girls away from the night class student's (they are like obsessed fan-girls). The gates opened and the Night class walked out by status and the last one to walk out was Kaname Kuran my saviour, you're probably wondering why he is my saviour well he is my saviour because he saved me from a rogue vampire ten years ago, that is when my life began I say that because I have no recollection of my past until now and that is only because of these stupid episode.

"Thank-you for your assistance this evening, Yuuki." Kaname said to me. I turned round and bowed quickly.

"That's okay Kaname-sama" I replied and then that's when it started.

Everything was covered in blood, the Night class student's uniform looked like it was dripping in blood, Kaname stretched his arm out to me and cupped was going to cup my face but then a hand shot out holding his wrist tightly and it looked painful even though it was stained in blood.

* * *

A/N I do not own Vampire Knight it solely belongs to Matsuri Hino but what is mine is my creativity for these characters plus I'm sorry it's short but its like 02:40am GMT and I need some sleep or maybe coffee I don't know yet :) Darkmother xxx


	2. Easy is the descent

Easy is the descent

_**Facilis descensus Averno;**_

_**Noctes atque dies patet atri ianua Ditis;**_

_**Sed revocare gradum superasque evadere ad auras,**_

_**Hoc opus, hic labor est – Virgil, Aeneid**_

"You don't want to be late for class now Kuran" Zero glared at Kaname from where he was standing behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder which was covered in blood, it scared me so I jumped when he touched me.

"Well then, I'll see later on tonight Yuuki." Kaname smiled a smug little smile like he knew something was going to happen and then turned round, walked away from us with Seiren hot on his heels.

"Listen up, brats! Get the hell back to your dorms! Why do I have to deal with you running around screaming "Kyaa, Kyaa!" every damn day! Why?! "Zero shouted at the remaining girls who were standing around each other and discussing how "hot" Aido was looking this evening but when they heard Zero they screamed and ran off.

"Why did you stop Kaname from touching me?" I asked gently.

"Because Yuuki, unlike you I don't forget that they are beats in human form." Zero said this in such an acidic tone that I had to take a step away from him because he was slightly scaring me.

"Well maybe Zero I wanted Kaname to touch me and maybe I want to be with the man who saved me from that rogue vampire ten years ago and maybe I owe him for saving my life when he didn't have to do it at all!" I screeched at him and ran off to check the grounds and to get away from him as fast as I could.

_**Later that night…**_

I was standing atop of the building that was closest to the Night class's windows with Artemis by my side; I wanted to try some of the moves chairmen taught. Trying to fight off the blood covered area with the swipes of Artemis. I was twirling around when someone caught the tip of Artemis; she instantly threw off blue sparks.

"Yuuki, you do remember that this isn't a toy don't you?" asked a deep sultry voice. I ripped Artemis from his hands and dropped her, and then I wrapped my arms around his torso trying to hide myself from the feeling that someone is watching me.

"Kaname-sama, please make them stop please its killing me." I whisper into his shirt. He grabbed my chin gently and lifted my face so I was facing him then I he put a kiss to my head and I was starting to feel sleepy then the world turned grey and was getting darker and darker and darker.

I woke up in a strange bed that wasn't mine and it didn't have another bed in the room so that must mean that this person was so important that he or she didn't have to have another roommate in here. I muffled a scream as the room was pulsing in blood and there was blood coming from me, I scrambled to the back of the bed and I closed my eyes but there was two pair of eyes staring back at me with two different coloured irises. Then Kaname came rushing in with Hanabusa behind him, Kaname came towards me and held onto my hands tightly.

"Yuuki, look at me please Yuuki. It won't last long now just hold on in there please, my love." Kaname said desperately. I nodded; I looked into his eyes and gasped.

"Get away from me. GET AWAY!" I screamed, when I looked into his eyes I saw one blue iris and one red Iris. He moved to the end of the bed and looked over at Hanabusa.

"Keep guard of her until I come back." He said, Hanabusa bowed and followed him out of the bedroom then I heard a lock turn.

**Kaname's P.O.V**

And now the descent begins, hope she can wait a little longer for there has to be something else to be put into motion faster than expected. I touched my pocket where the vial was, it's a shame he couldn't get the real thing, I hope Yuuki can forgive for what I'm about to do to her Zero.

"What are you doing here Kuran?" He asked.

"Well I'm looking for you actually because I need you to do something for me." I replied calmly he my mistake for being smug but I am not.

**Back to Yuuki and her insanity.**

I close my eyes and I see a me but its' not me it couldn't be because for one I don't have long brown hair mine is short but also she looked beautiful even though she was chained to the floor and was wearing a beautiful red dress however she looked extremely hungry.

"Soon dear sister we will be one again like we were when we were born but Juri took me away from you and locked me up in your sub-consciousness, I understand why she did it and I do forgive her I just wish she was here to see it all don't you dear sister?" the girl spoke to me and she even sounded like me.

"Of course I do Yuuki we are the same person but Juri ripped out your proper nature and planted a fake, weaker one in its place. Don't you wish that we were together already don't you miss me at all?" she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her…

Then I was slowly drowning in the memories which were locked away from me.

**Ten years ago **

"Okaa-san, when is Onii-sama coming home." I ask in my child like voice and Okaa-san just laughed at me.

"Soon Yuuki just be patience, he'll come home when he is finished with what he wanted to do." Okaa-san said lightly and I walked over to her, she picked me up and put me on her lap.

"Okaa-san, I'm thirsty." I whispered looking up at her beautiful face.

"It's okay Yuuki wait until Otou-san and Onii-sama come home." I nodded even though my throat felt like there was fire crawling up my throat.

"Yuuki we're home!" I heard a voice. I jumped off of Okaa-san's lap and ran for the door.

"Onii-sama" I shouted as I ran towards him.

**Back to the present**

I felt someone nudge me awake and I didn't realized that I feel asleep.

"Yuuki are you ready to venture down the dark descent, and then up to reascend, my love?" Kaname asked me.

* * *

translation for the quote at the beginning of this chapter is

The way down to Hell is easy, the doors of Death stand open night and day. But to retrace one's steps, to find one's way back to where they breathe air - that is the problem, that is the hard task.

a/n i would love some reviews and also I do not own the characters


End file.
